


Blooming Red

by stitchpelekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: Gladio mourns the death of Clarus in private, away from his friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blooming Red

**Author's Note:**

> (reposted from old account) 
> 
> so this drabble was inspired by a tweet by @peach_oniisan. It hit me and I clearly had to share all of the Gladio angst via fic.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue this as it is just a drabble, but there's always the potential for more if I get inspiration!
> 
> Momo 🎄⛄❄ @ wake me up in spring  
@peach_oniisan  
Gladio never visibly mourned his father. His friends thought him too hardened and traditionally masculine for grief, but really, he was the best at crying in secret. He'd leave the camp to "forage," then hide his red eyes behind hayfever and his bruised knuckles behind training.
> 
> 203  
1:47 PM - Apr 7, 2019  
Twitter Ads info and privacy  
72 people are talking about this

There was no sound in the small clearing apart from skin colliding with rock over and over. Bam, bam, bam. Redness bloomed on tanned knuckles as Gladio punched at the rock one last time before his entire body lilted forward, forehead pressing against the coolness of the dark grey surface. Dark spurts of blood dripped from split knuckles onto the dusty ground.

He’d been at it for only a short moments but his entire body shook from the spike of adrenaline that had surged him through the fit of angry punching. Deep, ragged breaths fell from his lips as he sucked in air, slowly glancing down at both his clenched fists, He grit his teeth and straightened up, grabbing at his pack that lay deserted at his feet. Digging around the outer pockets, he found a spare potion and broke it over the self-inflicted wounds, the cuts quick to heal over.

Gladio stepped away from the large rock and rubbed his free hand against the back of his pants, the leftover blood wiping off. He’d have to wash the pants later, though it wouldn’t be too hard to explain away the dried stains if he had to. He glanced around the area, more than relieved to see that no one had followed him. There was no way in hell he needed any of the others seeing him like this.

They needed to handle their own shit, no point in seeing him lose himself on top of all of it. He knew they would be there if he asked for it. They’d all lost family and people they cared about and their home. But… no. They didn’t all have to fall apart at once.

Gladio’s steps fumbled as he walked around a grouping of bushes that sported dark purple flowers. Plenty more rocks were scattered just beyond the greenery, cutting off any view the others might have from the campsite that was at least half a mile away. He shook his head and turned his back to one of the larger rocks as let himself slide to the ground.

Angry tears started down his face as his pack dropped from his hold. There was no immediate need for it, not when the overwhelming need to just be still consumed him.

Clarus was dead. His father was dead. There had been no real time for the weight of that to fully sink in, not until now. Getting hold of Iris had been an immediate thought, making sure he didn’t fall apart in front of everyone had come in as a close second.

But now there was no Noct or Iggy or Prompto or Iris to directly worry about. Now there was only the crushing knowledge that he’d never see his dad again. Never spar with him or enjoy dinner with him and Iris.  
Gladio buried his face into his hands, not even bothering to wipe as the tears continued. His breathing was quickly turning erratic as his body shook with sobs, a strangled “Fuck” escaping his lips.

Long minutes passed, Gladio’s whole body reacting to the immense pain at the thought of Clarus. There was no point in holding himself back and everything just flooded out of him in a mix of tears and broken sobs.


End file.
